Forbidden Pleasure
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: two were seperated from the group in an icy strom together they must work to survive. Will it be as unpleasant as it seems?


Disclaimer= I do not own any Eternal Sonata characters merely the plot of my blanket Scenario stories.

Polka: What is a Blanket Scenario?

PSL: You and Frederic will find out soon enough….right Frederic? *grins*

Frederic:*blushes* uh…Polka a blan-

PSL: DON'T try to scare her away or Ill have Waltz rape you.

Frederic: O.O….. ;_; I'll be good…….*sighs*

PSL: Yeah I was tired of reading weak stuff for F/P fics and decided to write a yummy lemon fic for fans of this couple. If you don't like lemon or this pairing don't read it…..flames are unhealthy. Also if you have personal requests to a possible fic you might ask me to write I may make this a series of Bl. Sc. for you all…now on with the story. Warning I am An Allegretto basher…Polka deserves better than him!!! ;_;

Polka/Frederic Scenario 1

In the midst of the mountains you see two weary travelers one in a cute red dress her companion a young man in dark blue. The storm was growing more dangerous and both knew their best bet would be to find shelter. The wind blew harshly and so Polka could not hear Frederic calling her to safety. In the midst of her attempts at seeing him her body fell numb and her vision went black.

"Polka! Polka where are you?!" Frederic yelled as he frantically searched through the pale abyss that was the storm. He ran from the cave until he tripped over, "Polka!" He quickly lifted her up looking at her features her skin was graying as her lips turned to a dark blue. Rushing through the snow he made it to the cave. Desperate for heat Frederic gathered some wood from within the cave and used his magic to light a fire.

The fire had blazed to life and still Frederic feared for Polka. She was still cold and her body refused to warm to its normal level. Sighing he tried to remember something his sister had read to him once before she passed. Of an illness that froze you from the inside out. "Hypothermia?" looking down at Polka he began to strip her clothes off he left on her under garments for propriety's sake. He then removed his wet clothing and pulled her to him grabbing the blanket they had stored in the pack for emergency uses. Luckily the storm brought no harm to this item.

As her body began to warm she began to stir Polka opened her eyes to see a not so clothed Frederic asleep and she noticed she lacked clothes as well.

"AH!!!" Blushing Polka furiously searched for clothes not noticing Frederic's eyes had opened sleepily until he said "Hanging above the fire, but they haven't dried yet." She turned around blushing "Oh Frederic! I'm sorry did I wake you?" he shook his head "No you didn't relax and come here before you get sick again." He pulled her to him softly and wrapped his arms around her "I never noticed how beautiful you really were," seeing her blush he began to blush as well "U-Uh Polka? I-" cut off by a smiling blushing girl who said "It's alright Frederic and thank y-" her voice cut off as he claimed her lips.

Gently he laid her down upon his makeshift bed of dry material his lips never left hers. Hesitantly Polka reached up and caressed his cheek. Her shy hand being warmed by his coming to gently hold hers in kind. One hand lay upon the small of her back as the other tilted her head to the side as his lips left hers and slowly traveled down her neck. His gentle kiss as well as his nips and licks began to fluster Polka to a point she couldn't breathe she never felt like this before. It was so forbidden and yet she……Liked it.

"Frederic!" she gasped as her body arched to the feelings he evoked within her. She could feel his tongue slipping over her nipples hardened by the cold and yet all she could feel was the heat of the experience as if nothing was out of place.

Smiling at her Frederic sat up his hands massaging her breasts as he looked into her eyes his voice dripping with dark desires "Yes Polka?" His eyes staring into hers with a seductive gleam as he lowered his body over hers his hips flush against hers. Eyes rolling into the back of his head he groaned against her ear making her moan helplessly in arousal "Polka."

Staring curiously at his body she quickly learned she quite liked it her lips landed and a scar above his heart. A wound he received protecting her from that monster near Agogo Village. Her tongue traced the lines of the scar lightly her teeth nipping at its center. Feeling him shiver she allowed her hands to travel over his arms and down his chest.

Grabbing her hands he said "Polka unless you want this…really wanted this I suggest you stop doing that" his eyes held a slight hesitancy amongst his great desire. One which though appreciated was not needed as Polka pulled him to her and kissed him her arms around his neck arching into his warmth.

Having all the answer he needed his hesitant ways disappeared pushing her down lightly he laid over her. Grabbing the last of his clothing he stripped it off allowing Polka to see him for the first time. He felt his face heat as she reached his abdomen her eyes drinking up the view in a heated curiosity. Grabbing her own clothes she also removed the last of her clothes.

Free to his view he looked in great appreciation at her courage. Pulling her body into his he couldn't help the moans that escaped him from her soft curves pressing to his hard muscle. His lips once again claimed her neck in the ultimate stimulation point. His teeth and tongue marking her from his touch.

Unable to contain her cry she called to him "Frederic!" her eyes closed as her body's senses were set off rapidly in ecstasy. She clung to him and gasped for breathe she felt his fingers touch her center and blushed.

Frederic merely smiled and spoke huskily in her ear "It's alright Polka this is natural" his fingertips lightly grazed her folds as she bucked up in wonder. He gently circled her pearl and leaned over her whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She felt a hot burning coil tighten in her belly as she called to him "Frederic…w-what is this?" she paused for breath her body heating more "I f-feel so strange." He added a little more pressure knowing her body was getting ready for its first climax "Just let it come Polka you're safe…you're fine" just as he finished he added the final touch and pumped a finger into her folds as he rubbed her pearl a final time.

"F-FREDERIC!" her body began to arch as the coil let loose and began to tighten once more to Frederic's touch. He grinned and bit down on her neck leaving a mark in her pale succulent flesh. His body had been burning for fulfillment during her little show of wonder and he slowly reached to place his body between her legs.

"One last chance Polka…Once we start this there's no turning back," he paused to look into her eyes "I'm not going to lie to you this is your first time so it will hurt…but only for a moment" he rubbed her thighs gently and kissed her lips once more "Do you wish to continue?" She raised a hand to his midnight blue hair staring into his chocolate eyes "I trust you Frederic…I'm ready" Looking for any trace of doubt in her blue eyes he was glad to have found none. "Very well Polka."

Just before he moved he claimed her mouth with his and quickly thrust through her hymn. His passionate kiss catching her cries so they would not draw attention from creatures in the nearby areas. Frederic gently remained still as he kissed away her tears waiting for her signal to continue. Polka looked up at him and smiled giving her hips a small thrust to feel this new sensation.

With a grin Frederic pulled out only to slowly push back in hearing her moan he said "Like that?" his tone wicked with desire. She nodded and pushed against his hip with her own hoping to feel more of him. He smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist before thrusting once more deeper into her ever waiting body. Feeling her arch up he sped up his pace slightly his face flushed from the feelings he gained only Polka made him feel like this. Randy and young wanting more he plunged more and more into her faster and harder. Deeper into the warmth that was Polka's body, their cries echoing together off the walls of the cave.

Polka finally felt that coil release once more as her body climaxed around Frederic he came deep within her core his seed warming her womb. He pulled out gently and turned her over moving into her from behind. "Again?" Polka's shocked voice asked "I told you once we start there's no going back" Frederic's baritone voice embraced her as they cried out once more in the thrums of ecstasy. This position Polka became even more feverish due to the higher state of friction causing pleasure for them both. Polka felt as if Frederic was much bigger in this position and loved feeling him push into her body she cried out as she came again and again.

Finally they both came to a halt her body recuperating from the new onslaught of pleasure hitting her nervous system. She looked to Frederic and said "You know now I am glad we got separated from the others," she looked at him and grinned a grin not her own "we should do this again real soon." Frederic just laughed and looked at her "You think we're done?" he smiled at her shocked appearance "I still have one more trick left to show you." He bent under her legs so they spread over his shoulders "Now if anyone ever bows to you just remember who was your first" as his lips struck her pearl she gasped soon enough his tongue was lapping at her core as she bucked up her body over taken by his attack on her senses she could not help but cry out in pleasure as he took her harder then she would ever allow herself to be taken.

Not by anyone other than him….Frederic….her Frederic. Feeling the heat burn she keened as her body's orgasm over whelmed her. She pulled him to her and said "Frederic please!" he consented soon enough as his body was once more clenched by her tight heat he grit his teeth and plunged once more into her body as she begged for more he gave his body release once more within her and this time he didn't pull out. He held her to him still inside her as she panted.

Polka looked into his eyes tired and whispered curling around him "My love….my Frederic" he smiled and said "I love you too Polka." From that night on they belonged to one another. Much to Allegretto's dismay when Frederic asked Polka to marry him she accepted happily. And since then they have had many nights like their first together that was until their little Sonata came. Even then though, their passionate union has never wavered, never died. And so they lived together for the rest of their lives in peace, love, and happiness.


End file.
